Des bac pro en Amérique?
by flo07
Summary: Une classe française de bac pro qui part à Forks et qui est nul en anglais! oui oui cest bien sa
1. Des bacs pro à forks ?!

-votre attention s'il vous plait notre avion va bientôt atterrir je demande donc aux passager de s'attacher ...Nous prévient le pilote de l'avion.

Nous arrivons a l'aéroport de Washington ma classe et moi, nous allons ensuite prendre un bus pour aller près d'une réserve indienne dans l'état de Washington à Forks.

-Enfin Après exactement 7h et 42 minute de vol nous arrivons.. S'écrie Gabriel.

-Et tu as oublié de compter les secondes aussi .. Le taquine sa petite amie Marie.

celui-ci lui tire la langue. Cette année nous allons la passée au lycée de Forks pour la première fois notre lycée a proposer a l'unique classe de première étant en bac pro et donc étant pour les bac généraux des "crétins finis ", de pouvoirs passer une année entière en Amérique . Ce qui est une chose exceptionnel puisque jamais oui jamais ils n'avaient proposé a notre classe, c'était toujours les bac G qui en profitaient. Et si nous sommes à la base une classe de 30 tous aussi nuls les uns que les qutres en anglais nous somme 12 à avoir franchis le pas. Oui nous allons dans un pay où l'anglais est la langue national alors que notre moyenne de classe en anglais ne dépasse pas les 4. Si les gens nous pensent idiots nous savons pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas, simplement que nous sommes plus doué ailleurs mais quand les gens croient tous savoir mieux vaut les laisser parler.

-Nasachi ton sac !! me crie notre professeur d'anglais et prof principal .

Nasachi c'est moi ne me demandé pas comment mes parents

ont pu trouver ce prénom je l'ignore moi même.

-ui monsieur.

je récupère mon sac heureusement qu'il est la sinon je laurais oublier dans l'avion et commencer l'année sans mon sac de cours merci mais non merci.

0o0

Après avoir bien galérer à récupéré nos valises nous arrivons enfin a sortir hors de l'aéroport. Nous avons passé notre reprise en France et a la fin de ce mois nous avons décoller pour ne pas revenir avant les vacances de noël et apres pas avant juillet. Avant de partir les autres classes (les G) nous ont dis ou eux aller et franchement Hawaï ou le Brésil c'est mieux que état de washington où il pleut tout le temps ..ou presque. Et comme ils nous l'ont si bien fais remarquer: " Un endroit nul pour des nuls de première! Les crétins s'en vont vers la pluie ".

-Votre attention jeunes gens! Bien alors avant tous je tient à vous dire que je serais là pour n'importe quel problème... je dis bien n'importe lequel!*insiste notre prof* Je sais parfaitement que ce retrouver dans un pays étranger sans repère est compliqué . surtout avec votre moyenne dans la langue de ce pays *grogne-t-il* Bien maintenant montez dans le bus et vérifier bien de tout avoir.

Notre prof il est assez sympa et drôle, il a 30ans mais il utilise des expression de vieux des fois son nom c'est trouduc ... oui je peux vous dire qu'il en souffre avec nous mais sinon on l'aime bien.

-Quoi 1h de bus sérieusement? Mais il veut notre mort putin *s'écrie geek ou plutôt Grégoire mais ce mec est un génie de l'informatique sinon c'est une quiche en cours*

1h tous le monde râle c'est long chiant on est crevés.

0o0

Le bus arrive enfin on descend tous pressé de se dégourdir les jambes.

-Tous le monde récupère c'est affaire et n'oubliez rien!

Chacun récupère sa valise , je regarde autour de moi c est vert très vert et il pleuviote pff c déprimant. Une fois le bus parti on se rend compte qu'il ya un bâtiment juste à coté, Le lycée ou nous allons aller en cours . Il est constitué de brique rouge mais il n'est pas transcendant non plus. Je soupire dans quel merde je me suis foutu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la bâtisse il est 14h les cours ne sont pas encore finis et nous sommes lundi. En marchant dans la bâtisse tous le monde nous dévisage ... super, j'ai envie de leur dire qu'on est pas des bêtes de foire mais je ne suis pas sûr que sa sert à grand chose et de toute façon pas sur qu'il comprenne le francais.

Notre prof discute avec le directeur en anglais bien évidement

-Franchement on est dans la merde *dis Gabriel enen souriant *

-Pourquoi tu souris alors sale con *lui dis je en levant les yeux au ciel *

-Bah c cool pétasse c est tous *réplique t'il en ricanant *

Notre relation dansnotre classe elle est comme sa on s'insulte cordialement mais a l'inverse on sais que c'est pour rire, on se taquine.

Finalement monsieur toudoux, le surnom que nous lui avons donné quand il s'énerve il a tendance à essayer de nous calmant en disant tout doux les jeune alors trouduc est devenu toudoux ,revient vers nous et nous explique que nous allons logé chez des familles d'accueil. Nous soupirons dépité nous allons être séparé.

\- Elles parlent francais ? *demande geek*

-Non...

Et merde

-Mais vous serais 2 par famille...

Ouf encore heureux déjà propulsé dans une famille qui parle pas francais alors ...

-Sauf 1 d'entre vous une des familles ne peut prendre qu'une seule personne et une autre en prendra 3.

Sa ne sera pas moi... sa ne sera pas moi...sa ne sera pas moi...


	2. Début de tout

_sa ne sera pas moi...sa ne sera pas moi...sa ne sera pas moi..._ Les familles d'acceuils arrivent enfin notre prof commence a énumérer qui va avec qui

-Bien alors gregoire Vandon avec Gabriel Paysan vous irez avec mrs Granger...

-YES!!! putin geek je suis avec toi *crie Gabriel a geek et il se tape dans les mains *

-... Marie saturne et lucille Nappon avec mrs smith ...

Il continu a énuméré les noms et quand a la fin il ne reste plus que le miens j'ai envie de pleuré et de rire en même temps... c'étais sur que sa allais tomber sur moi je ne suis pas trop malchanceuse mais pour des choses de ce genre ..si !

-Nasachi Arès tu vas avec Mrs Mickaelson.

Je pousse un soupir et répond un oui puis je récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers la personne désigné , celle-ci me souris avant de m'emmener vers sa voiture je fais un signe de la main à mes camarades et monte dedans .

Je vois défilé devant mes yeux plusieurs maison et de la verdure. Finalement elle s'arrête devant une jolie maison, je récupère mes affaires et la suis dans celle-ci ma chambreet à l'étage devant ma fenêtre un magnifique chêne, ma chambre et simple elle me désigne certains endroit et me dit que je peut la décoréene comprenant pas elle me montre avec des signes. Je souris et la remercie, je range mes affaires et décide d'aller voir un peu dehors en face de chez elle il ya une forêt et on entends le bruit des vagues de la plage quilleute.

Je sort mon téléphone et appelle Marie, je remercie les fournisseur téléphonique pour pouvoir appeller a l'étranger.

-Allo?

-Marie? Alors c'est comment ?

-ca va c'est cool mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi lucille est sympa maismais chiante. et toi ?

-hum... ca va la maison est sympa, d'après ce que j'ai vu elle est seule et son fils est grand je crois meme quelle est grand mère avec les photos que j'ai vu . Ah oui aussi elle habite juste a côté de la reserve j'entends la mer de dehors!

-cool ! Au faite quand tu es partie le prof nous a dis que les cours ne commenceront que la semaine prochaine *me dit marie *

-Vraiment ? pluto cool

-ouais et puis la famille d'accueil de geek et gab et voisine a la mienne

-Oh tu doit etre ravie nan ? *ricanais-je*

-gnagnagna moque toi sale peste tu verras quand tu auras un mec

-ouioui..

nous raccrochons au bout d'un moment et je decide d'aller voir la mer.

Le spectacle que j'ai sous mes yeux est magnifique, les vagues s'entrechoquent sur le sable, il fait un peu frais mais c'est supportable. Au loin j'aperçois des silhouettes qui jouent au foot sur le sable n'ayant pas envie de voir des gens ne parlant pas ma langue de surcroit je remonte vers la maison.

0o0

1semaine que je tentais tant bien que mal de comprendre Alicia mon hôte et de me faire comprendre. Je suis ravie de retrouver mes camarades qui eux habite a coté du lycée tandis que moi non.

-Nasachi!

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que soit Marie ce jette a mon cou.

-Marie on ne c'est pas vu pendants 7 jours ce n'est pas grand chose *dis je en soupirant *

-T es trop méchante voila pourquoi ta pas de mec... j'ai plein de chose a te dire ! on la fait gabriel et moi !

-Attends sérieux ? Mais c'est génial mais ou ?

\- Dans un hôtel jamais je n'aurais accepteŕ que ce soit chez nos familles d'accueil .

-c'étais comment?

-Douloureux la première fois mais comme on ne la pas fait qu'une fois ce jour la j'ai pu pleinement profiter Et il est trop bien foutu

Soudain le prof demande notre attention il nous amène pres du directeur et nous explique que l'on va être placer dans différente classe par 2. Marie et moi retrouvons ensemble pour notre plus grand bonheur, nous interrompons un cours sur Shakespeare si j'ai bien compris dans notre classe je remarque une fille blonde sublime et une plus petite ressemblant à un lutin. Le prof nous fais assoir à coté Marie et moi .

0o0

Cela fait 3semaine que nous somme arriver nous commençons enfin a comprendre et parler a peu pres correctement.

Mais par contre nous restons l'attraction du lycée. Nous avons retenu quelque nom ici et la seule 5 personnes nous ont marquer ... Les Cullen d'une beauté irréel tout comme leur histoire familiale adopter par le docteur cullen. Nous avons retenu les couples et certains ont été surpris de voir que celui nommer edward sort avec cette fille Bella, moi je m'en fous aucun ne me plait vraiment. Contrairement aux autres gens de ma classe mise a part Gabriel,Marie et geek .

Enfin bref aujourd'hui on est samedi et depuis que je suis arriver chez alicia je ne suis pas retourner sur la plage alors aujourd'hui j'yretourne .

0op

 **Ceci est ma première fiction je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires et a donner des idées si vous voulez .**

 **Que se passera-t'il sur la plage ?**


	3. La réserve

_Enfin bref_ _aujourd'hui on est samedi et depuis que je suis arriver chez alicia_ _je ne suis pas retourner sur la place alors aujourd'hui j'y retourne._

J'arrive sur la plage, aujourd'hui pour une fois il ne pleut pas et de timide rayon de soleil pointe à travers les nuages gris. Cette fois la mer est calme mais pourtant tout aussi belle que la dernière fois. Je me promène le long de la plage quand je croise des indiens de la réserve, ils sont impressionnants grands et muscler . Ils me sourient et m'adresse la parole .

-Salut! tu es nouvelle ici nan ?

-bonjour, oui et non. Je suis francais et mon lycée a un arrangement avec ce lycée pour nos classe alors je ne suis la que ce année.

-Une Française!? Et bah ta un jolie accent en tous cas. Et tu te débrouille pas mal même si il y'a quelques faute

-Merci. Je m'appelle Nasachi!

-Moi c'est jacob et l'abruti qui dit rien a côté c'est embry

-hé .*proteste le dénommer Embry*

-enchantée.

Nous discutons un peu et ils me proposent de rester avec eux,ce que j'accepte ,ils sont sympathiques et me parle un peu de leur réserve. On voit bien qu'ils en sont fiers. Au loin on voit 5 silhouettes qui avancent vers nous. Jacob sourient et me dis de le suivre, ce que je fait car après tout je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Une fois le groupe rejoint je laisse Jacob et Embry discuter avec eux .

Jacob m'attrape soudain par le bras et me présente aux autres je leurs sourient et les saluent me présentant , je remarque que eux aussi sont très grands. Jacob me les présente un à un et quand il s'arrête sur celui qui m'apparaît le plus jeune d'entre eux, mon regard se perd sur ce visage d'homme au trait enfantin , ces yeux sont d'un noir incroyable. je me noie dans ce regard d'onyx, puis je me détourne en rougissant et marmonne un "salut".

Ces yeux ne me quitte pas je m'excuse prétend avoir des chose à faire et part en courant.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Je marche avec sam ,Leah er le reste de la meute pour rejoindre Jacob et Embry. On les aperçoit au loin et je remarque une troisième silhouette bien plus menu qu'eux. Arriver à notre auteur Jacob et Embry s'approchent tandis que la personne reste à l'écart. Jake la ramène alors vers nous, je reste en retrait attendant qu'il nous la présente.

Arriver à moi elle me souris et me salut, et quand nos regard se croise je perd pieds tous ce qui me rattache a cette terre disparaît, c'est elle qui me retient .Je la fixe intensément ne pouvant m'en empêcher, elle et c'est yeux noisette ancrée dans mon regard puis elle se détourne et rougis. Et moi je n'arrive pas a la lâcher du regards, finalement elle s'excuse et part en courant.

Et moi je grogne ne supporte pas de la voir partir, Sam et les autres me regarde avant qu'il ne parle je me retourne,me transforme avant d'avoir pu atteindre la forêt.

je les entends m'appeller mais je cours pour évacuer cette sensation, et surtout pour ne pas penser qu'elle a fui à cause de mon regard ca me fait trop mal.

Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir Nasachi c'est jolie sa lui va bien en plus, c'est yeux était rieur ,doux... Stop!! Arrête de penser à elle tu ne la connais pas...mais j'en ai envie et en plus...non non elle est partie en courant parce que je la fixais... et son sourire...

Mais pourquoi merde je la connais pas. soudain je sens les pensée de la meute s'insinuer en moi ,et merde, j'essaie de pensais à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas . POURQUOI PUTIN?

-Parce que tu t'es imprégné d'elle.*me parle sam*

-bien sur que non je la connais même pas, arrête ton délire sam !* criais-je

\- et pourtant tous ce que tu ressent c'est exactement ce qu'on a ressenti nous aussi lors de notre imprégnation et je te dirais je ne connaissais pas Emilie non plus avant. *me répond Sam *

-Mais merde ! Foutez moi la paix ! Dégagez de ma tête! *hurlait je*

Quand il n'y eu plus que mes pensée je su qu'il s'était retransformés, je ne réfléchissais plus a rien quand je me rendis compte que j'étais devant une maison. Je reconnus aussitôt son odeur,malgré Moi, une odeur d'été, de soleil et de cookie ?!

Moi imprégné c'est une blague ... je la connais même pas... oui mais elle si douce...non stop.

Quand je me retransforme je suis devant chez Sam , nu comme un vers n'ayant pas eu le temps d'atteindre la forêt, et je sais qu'ils savent que je suis la. Finalement je vois Sam sortir poser un short dehors puis rentrer, je m'empare du short et entre final dans la maison.

-Alors?* me demande jared*

\- j'en sais rien et je veut pas en parler.*dis je en les voyants ouvrir la bouche*

je prends une brioche que j'avale en 3 bouchée, et réfléchis n'arrivant pas à y croire.

0o0

J'arrive chez Alicia en courant, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et repense a ce quilleute... seth. Il est tellement beau ... grand aussi et c'est prunelle noir comme la plus pure des onyx.

Rah arrête de pensée à lui jamais tu l'intéressera. J'entends mon téléphone sonner .

-Allo?

-Nasa !

-oui Gab ?

-hum... je me demandé toi et Marie vous parlez de tout nan ? *me demande t'il *

-hmf pourquoi ?

-es que tu sais si ... heu ... sa lui a plus .. on en a pas reparler depuis alors je sais pas trop !

Mais de quoi il me parle... attends minute papillon ... oh!

-Étant donnée quelle ma quasiment étouffée Lundi quand je suis arrivée et quelle sauter partout, oui sa lui a plus

-ok merci

Attends serieux il raccroche comme sa en faite il s'en fous complètement de moi ... non mais d'accord okai pas de problème pfff.

Dimanche,hier je n'ai pas arrêter de pensé a cet indien. Nan mais Qu'es qui va pas chez moi? Pourquoi je retourne sur cette foutu plage, rah c'est plus fort que moi. Fais chier.

J'arrive sur la plage et me promène comme hier sauf que cette fois j'enprofite pour tremper mes pieds. Je suis perdu dans mes pensée que je passe devant les quilleutes sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que quand Jacob se poste devant moi que je sors de ma bulle.

-Salut Jacob !

-Bah alors on est rêveuse?* dit il taquin*

-humf

-wahou mais quel vocabulaire.* se moqua jared en ce plaçant a coté de lui*

Je souris comme pour m'excuser, Jacob me propose de rester avec eux. Je regarde s'il ya Seth mais ne le voit pas, je suis soulager de ne pas le voir mais en même temps déçu et j'ignore pourquoi. Sa m'énerve un peu ... ok beaucoup.

Je salue les autres en leurs souriant, ils sont tous sympathique. Nous discutons depuis un moment quand IL fit son apparition,j'essaye d'agir normalement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand nos regard se croisèrent. Il s'assit de l'autre coté... loin de moi et sa m'agace la aussi.

Franchement mais qu'es qui M'arrive.

0o0

 **Voilà un autre chapitre la encore je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Laissez un commentaire sa permet de savoir votre ravis qu'il soit négatif ou positif.**

 **Alors seth acceptera ou n'acceptera son imprégné et Nasa comprendras telle ou pas ?**


	4. Douce mais forte

_Franchement mais Qu'es qui M'arrive_

Je discute avec sam et quand celui ci pose sa main sur mon bras j'entend un grognement , surprise je regarde de l'autre côté et aperçois seth la mâchoire serré et l'air d'être en colère. Bizarrement je retire doucement mon bras de celui de Sam , je le vois se calmer et se decrisper. Je remarque que Jared, Sam, Jacob sourient mais pourquoi ?

Quand mon téléphone se met a sonner je me lève d'un coup et décroche m'éloignant un peu .

-Marie ?

-Nasa ? dis t'es ou on est devant chez "toi" .* me dit elle *

-Cool ! Je suis sur la plage longer sur le côté gauche et vous me verrez. heu... je suis avec les quilleutes et je préfère te prévenir... ils sont disons... plutôt impressionnant.

-Vraiment? bon on arrive.

Elle raccroche je me rapproche du groupe et leurs explique que mes amis me rejoignent. Ils sourient, ouf sa na pas l'air de les déranger.

J'aperçois Marie, Gab et geek, Je leurs fais signe de la main. Quand ils arrivent les quilleutes se mettent debout , je vois mes amis ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ils se saluent puis Marie s'approche.

\- tu blaguais pas quand tu disais impressionnant! * me murmure t'elle*

je hôche la tête et lui sourie, geek et Gab viennent me faire la bise un grognement se fait entendre. Je jette un coup d'oeil, c'est seth.

Mes amis s'installe a côté des quilleutes et discute avec eux, moi je me perd dans mes pensée.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Je rejoint la meute quand je remarque qu'ELLE est là. Elle me sourit et me salue, c'est joue rougisse ... trop mignonne ... non ta geule cerveaux a la con.

je m'installe à son opposer et l'observe à la dérober, elle parle avec Sam. Quand je le vois poser sa main sur son bras c'est plus fort que moi je grogne, je me calme quand je la voit retirer son bras et je remarque bien le sourire de Sam. Je ne dis rien mais je sais qu'il la fait exprès.

Son Téléphone sonne elle s'éloigne et repond,j'écoute comme tous le reste de la meute et quand elle met en garde c'est amis du fait qu'on est impressionnant sa nous fait sourire.

C'est amis son la quand je voit les gars lui faire la bise c'est plus fort que moi, je grogne.

ils discutent avec nous,je remarque que elle semble perdu dans c'est pensée. J'aimerais savoir c'est réflexions mais je secoue la tête.

Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre soudain s'en est trop pour moi je me lève, dis que j'ai des choses a faire et men vais. Je sens son regard, je vais dans la forêt, regarde mon pantalon ou une bosse significative et présente je grogne. Je me déshabille et regarde mon pénis,Merde elle c'est juste mordue la lèvre j'attache mes habits, ignore mon érection et me transforme pour courir... ne plus penser a rien.

0o0

Ce qui me sort de mes pensée c'est lui, je le vois s'éloigner et je n'en ai pas envie. Je m'allonge sur le sable et ferme les yeux.

Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule,c'est Sam. Il m'explique que mes amis sont partis il ya 1h n'osant pas me réveiller mais il commence a se faire tard. Je le remercie et men vais.

Lundi ... Foutu réveil... j'ai mal dormi mes rêves remplis de 2 onyx . Je me lève et vais me laver quand je m'habille je me regarde dans le miroir, Des yeux marrons et des cheveux brun couper jusqu'au menton , je n'ai jamais supportée les cheveux long. Je prend de quoi petit déjeuner au lycée et part rejoindre alicia qui m'attend dans la voiture.

Les cours sont long et interminables quand arrivent enfin le déjeuner je sort prendre l'air et, c'est la que je voit les cullen et les quilleutes. Ils ont l'air en colère autant les un que les autre. Je m'approche.

-Jacob ... Edward ya un probleme? *dis je *

Les 2 groupes se retourne vers moi, je souris au 2.

-Nasachi ca va t'inquiète pas !*repondis bella*

cette fille insupporte au plus point ma personne et j'ignore pourquoi.

-Mais oui sa en a tout l'air.*répliquais je ironiquement*

Je hausse les épaules, sa me regarde pas mais je n'ai jamais aimer voir des gens se battre. je tourne les talons sans attendre de réponse. Je marche quelque minute quand je sens un bras m'attraper doucement le poignée. Étrangement je ne panique pas , je me retourne et croise ces iris d'un noir intense. Il a l'air mal a l'aise, je lui souris.

-hum... dis sa te dirais... d'aller manger un truc avec moi ... là... maintenant.

-Oui! * je réponds d'un coups*

Je rougis , il m'entraine alors a sa suite.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Elle me répond d'un coup je la vois rougir ... c'est trop mignon ... non la ferme si je fais sa c'est parce Sam ma presque menacer de réduire grandement mes chances d'avoir une progéniture.

Je l'emmène dans le resto du coin, on s'assoit face à face. Elle prend un burger frite comme moi. Elle me sourit. Je lui demande de me parler d'elle et plus jen apprends plus elle me fascine ... merde putin de cerveaux a la con résiste un peu.

A la fin du repas jai appris qu'elle: adore les animaux, le sport particulièrement foot rugby et baseball, sais cuisiner ,préfère le salé et aime lire, regarder des films du genre science-fiction et fantastique.

Je la ramène devant son lycée, elle est un peu en retard. Elle se dépêche mais je la voit faire demi-tour avant de venir me faire un baiser sur la joue et sen va en courant.

je sens encore ces lèvres sur ma joue.

0o0

Non non j'ai pas fait sa je ne suis pas aller l'embrasser, sur la joue certe mais quand même, sisi... rah la ferme petite voix a la con.

Ca fait 1 mois et demi quon est la, La mi-novembre déjà je men sort bien mieux en anglais, m'entends bien avec a peu pres tout le monde et par dessus tout avec les quilleutes.

Aujourd'hui alors que les cours sont finis je vois les Cullen avec eux , pourtant il ne s'entende pas , et quand je vois Marie arriver en pleurant et Gab lui courir après en s'excusant je me précipite vers elle. Elle se jette dans mes bras, je la sert contre moi et comprends qu'elle a vu Gabriel roulant une pelle mémorable a une américaine et que sa avait l'air d'aller plus loin. Quand il s approchent mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je lui envoit une droite magistral a lui mon ami parce qu'il a blesser ma soeur de coeur.

-TU ME DÉGOUTE GABRIEL PAYSAN *je hurle attirant l'attention des gens autour* VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE COMMENT ... COMMENT TA PU FAIRE SA*je suis hors de moi *

-Nasa...

-LA FERME! TU TE SOUVIENT QUAND TU MA DEMANDÉ COMMENT FAIRE POUR SORTIR AVEC MARIE! JE TES JURÉS QUE SI TU LA BLESSAIS JE TE MASSACRERAIS!

je le frappe, le giffle, l'insulte.

-comment ta pu tu la mérite pas Gabriel. Marie est 10 trop bien pour toi! Ne l'approche ! Moi passe encore mais sois sur que si je tolérerais en aucun cas tu sera encore mon amie. MAINTENANT DÉGAGE! *je suis hors de moi je sert Marie dans mes bras , je vois lucille je lui demande de la ramenée *

Je bout quand je sens une main sur mon épaule , je me retourne et plonge dans c'est bras rassurant.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Je la serre dans mes bras ... elle est si douce et si forte... elle protege ceux a qui elle tient .

Elle me fascine cette petite chose fragile et courageuse, j'accepte enfin mon imprégnation.

0o0

 **Encore un chapitre et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe encore.** **Alors qu'en pensez vous ?** **N'hésitez pas a me donner des idées.** **Enfin seth accepte son impregnation!**


	5. Tu es tous

_Elle me fascine cette petite chose fragile_ _et courageuse j'accepte enfin mon imprégnation._ Je suis blottie contre seth, son corps chaud m'apaise,ces bras puissant me rassure.

Quand j'entends Alicia m'appeler l'air inquiète, je me défais doucement de ses bras et lui dépose un baisais sur la joue avant de rejoindre Ali.

Elle me jette des coup d'oeil inquiets, mais je me tais ne préférant pas parler elle respecte sa. Alicia me donne l'impression d'avoir une mère. Car oui je n'ai pas de parents je vit en orphelinat depuis ma naissance , je n'ai jamais attirer les adopteur car j'ai toujours étais casse cou.

Et avec elle je découvre la douceur et la tendresse d'une mère. Elle sait ma "condition" l'école lui en a parler avant qu'elle me prenne mais par respect ne m'en parle jamais.

Arrivée a la maison, je monte dans ma chambre et me couche sur mon lit m'endormant immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, Je m'occupais de Marie éloignant Gabriel. Marie ma meilleur amie, ma soeur comment Gabriel avait pu faire sa, il ma déçu énormément.

Le soir lucille accompagna encore une fois Marie chez leurs famille accueils.

Je vis Seth et sans réfléchir me jeter dans ces bras,il me serra contre lui et me demanda si je voulais rester avec lui. Je hochais la tête vivement avant de rougir. Il m'attrapa la main et on se promenait dans la ville. Quand on vit un glacier je sautait comme une gamine, il sourit et me paya une glace vanille fraise et pris lui même une glace chocolat.

on continua a marcher léchant nos glace et avant que jai pu comprendre...

0o0

PDV SETH :

En se promenant on vie un glacier elle se mit a me supplier comme une gamine je craquais et lui payer une glace.

En la regardant léchant sa glace, je ne me contrôle plus.

Je l'attire dans une ruelle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent dans un geste naturel, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et nos langues,nos lèvres commencent un ballet ardent.

Je la sens gémir contre mes lèvres, je me baisse et la soulève sans effort mes mains sur ses fesses pour la mettre a ma hauteur.

Mais je ne veut pas aller trop vite, alors je me fais violence et m'éloigne d'elle, les joue rouges, les lèvres gonflées elle est adorable.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et plonge mon regard dans le siens. Je la voie rougir et doucement ces doigts viennent effleuré mon érection à travers mon pantalon, je gémis malgré moi et la voie sourire.

-excuse moi .

\- De quoi seth ?*me questionna t'elle* De m'avoir embrasser et d'ailleurs j'ai adorer sa. *elle souri* Ou alors que ton corps ai réagis a ce baiser ?! ce qui m'indique que je te plais. Alors ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait .*me supplia t'elle*

je la serre dans mes bras et lui murmure que je ne regrette rien, elle me souris et me pose une question :

-Seth.. es que ...sa veut dire ... que ...*elle rougit* on sort ensemble?

je l'embrasse doucement et elle semble satisfaite de la réponse

0o0

Je sort avec Seth, je n'arrive pas y croire on s'est embrasser encore et encore avant qu'il ne me ramène chez moi. Un dernier baiser et il était partis.

On est vendredi soir je me suis faite inviter a une soirée et j'oblige Marie a venir.

Elle s'habille en robe bustier rouge et se maquille.

Moi jai un haut qui découvre mes épaules et un leggings, je ne me maquille pas.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la fête qui bat son plein . Notre musique préféré passe,on se regarde en souriant et allons sur la piste en nous dehanchant.

Jai peut etre un peu trop bu geek qui était aussi inviter a ramené Marie moi je suis rester et jai vraiment trop bu.

je men vais de la fête en riant pour rien finalement j'arrive sur la plage je pouffe a chaque fois que je tombe dans le sable.

Et sans me rendre compte je me rapproche de silhouettes bien connu. Quand je tombe une nouvelle fois j'éclate de rire et n'arrive plus a me relevée, j'entends vaguement des voix.

-Nasa?!

J'éclate de rire et je sens qu'on me soulève du sol je proteste sans m'arrêter de rire.

-Nooon poses moi j'étais bien la moi .*j'entend un soupir * Et puis jai deja un mec et si je l'appelle il va te massacrer parce que c'est un géant et ces yeux ils ont des super pouvoirs. Ils me font fondre comme un comme une glace... tu sais la glace sous un soleil...

j entend des rire et puis qu'on m'emmène quelque part et je m'endort bercée par les mouvements de marche .

0o0

Quand je me réveille j'ai mal au crâne.. trop mal, j'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux et ne reconnais ni la chambre ni le lit.

Je me redresse et quelqu'un rentre a ce moment là. oh non putin pourquoi seth est là ,il s'approche de moi.

je m'extirpe du lit faisant abstraction de la douleur et je me rend soudain compte que je nai qu'un simple t-shirt sur moi, je rougis et essaye de m'échapper. Mais seth m'attrape le menton et m'oblige a le regarder , je peut voir qu'il a pas l'air vraiment content.

-Nasachi ? Tu es allée faire quoi hier soir ?

\- ri-en.*marmonais je *

-Ah oui vraiment c'est pour sa que tu es arriver complètement Ivre sur la plage!

je ferme les yeux et merde, putin pourquoi... pourquoi faut il que je sois allée la

-hmf.*grognais je * j'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu rigolais sans t'arrêter et quand je t'es pris dans mes bras tu as protester en disant que tu avais un copain geant et avec des super pouvoirs.

Je gémis nan jai pas pu dire sa mais je sais qu'il ne me ment pas.

\- C'étais inconscient de boire autant! mais... *il hésite * au moins jai su que tu ne pensais a personne d'autre que moi et sa , sa ma fait plaisir.

je rougis et lui demande si cest lui qui ma changer il esquisse un sourire et acquiesce.il ma retirer mon haut mon leggings et ma défait mon soutien gorge avant de me mettre un de c'est t-shirt.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse,je le repousse pas tant que je ne me serais pas lavé les dents, il m'entraine a sa suite dans la maison. Nous croisons sa mere alors que je suis en t-shirt et qu'il me tien la main.

-bonjour madame clearwater.

-appelle moi sue je t'en pris.

Seth ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, une fois arriver dans la salle de bain il ferme la porte je lui demande sa brosse a dent, apres tous on s'échange bien nos salive. Une fois les dents propre seth me retourne et m'embrasse.

-tu es tous pour moi nasachi ne me fait plus jamais sa.

il me sert contre lui


	6. La vérité

_Il me sert contre lui._

Le week-end est finis retour en cours et si ce week-end il y avait un semblant de soleil, aujourd'hui il n'y a que de la pluie.

Quand je retrouve Marie elle a l'air d'aller mieux, elle me sourit et on discute.

Le cours de Math de math commence, le prof nous place par 2 il décide de nous séparer Marie et Moi. Je me retrouve donc avec... Alice Cullen.

-Bonjour Nasachi.

-Bonjour. Heu ... t'es bonne en Math?*lui demandais je*

-Hum moui.

Alice est bien plus doué que moi et m'explique. Je comprends enfin les mathématique. On a finis avant tous le monde, on en profite pour discuter et elle est vraiment sympa.

La sonne cloche et si moi j'ai cours de Français, elle a cours d'histoire.

Quand j'arrive en cours de Français le prof annonce que nous allons regarder un film. Roméo et Juliette ... encore mais ils n'ont que ce film la ici.

Je m'assois quand le prof me fait changer de place avec Bella, il n'en peu plus de les voir discuter elle et Edward. Je m'installe, lui souris et m'affale sur la table. C'est un principe chez moi de sourire, je souris a n'importe qui et des fois sa m'attire les emmerdes.

L'après-midi nous n'avons pas cours je décide d'emmener Marie a la push. Elle prends des feuilles et des crayons, Ces dessins sont incroyable. Elle dessine avec les effets de mouvement et tout le tralala... moi je fait des petit bonhomme en bâton et des cheveux avec des trait sur élever sur la tête pour dire.

On s'installe et je la regarde faire. je souris,elle tire toujours la langue quand elle dessine.

On discute en meme temps quand on entends des voix, des voix bien connu.

-Hey! Nasachi

je penche la tête en arrière pour voir lequel des géants me parle.

-Salut Paul et compagnies ca va ?

-Impec

-Wahou t'es super douée toi ! * s'écrie Embry par dessus son épaule*

Je la voie sourire, finir son dessin se lever lui tendre et lui offrir puis elle me dit quelle doit aller rejoindre Amber , celle qui s'occupe de lucille et elle.

Je discute avec les gars, je vois Sam arriver au loin avec seth et sa soeur. Arrivé devant nous je les salue et Sam me propose de dîner avec eux ce que j'accepte, seth viendra me récupérer.

J'arrive a la maison, je fouille mes placards et trouve un pantalon-leggings gris et un débardeur blanc sur lequel j'enfile un gros pull épais. Je finis de me préparer quand on sonne a la porte, je dévale les escaliers salue Alicia et sort. Je me jette sur Seth et l'embrasse puis nous nous dirigeons vers la baraque de Sam.

Une fois arriver, Une jeune femme s'approche de nous elle est magnifique ,elle a une cicatrice je trouve que sa fait son charme et je ne la trouve pas choquante, je lui souris. Elle s'appelle Emilie il y'a aussi une autre qui s'appelle Kim et une petite de 2 ans dénommer Clair.

\- Je peut t'aider a faire quelque chose ? *dis je a Emilie*

\--Non, merci tu n'as qu'à t'assoir et si besoin je t'appelle.

je lui souris et m'assois sur les genoux de seth.

Je suis blottie contre lui quand tout les garçons ainsi que Leah se redresse, il grogne et sorte.

-Emy ne sortez pas compris !

-oui ils yen a ?

-ne sortez pas.

De quoi il parle? Nous les regardons disparaître vers le forêt je demande ce qui se passe, Kim et Emilie me souris et me dise que ce n'est rien mais elles sont inquiète sa se vois.

Soudain on entends des hurlement de loup du côté des garçon mon sang ne fait qu'un tour je pars sans réfléchir ne pensant qu'à Seth qui est la bas. J'entends les filles qui m'appellent mais je continue j'entre dans la forêt et c'est la que je voie: 7 loups s'en prenant a une femme rousse magnifique. Je crie terrifiée, Ils se retournent vers moi la femme souris et d'un coup se retrouve près de moi. Comment a t'elle fait ? Une douleur aiguë me transperce soudain, elle ma mordue dans la jugulaire, je gémis mais qu'es qu'elle fait ?!

Je me débats elle ricane et continue de ...boire mon sang ?! J'entends les loups grognais menaçant j'ai peur. Seth.

Soudain elle parte en courant avec moi ,elle arrête de me mordre les loups sa poursuite et moi dans ses bras . Je me débats elle saute d'un coup de l'autre côté d'un fossé, je vois les Cullen qui sont la aussi. La rousse ne me lâche pas, elle failli se faire arracher le bras elle me lâche avant de sauter dans la mer. Je tombe sur une pierre, je me relève et remonte. Mon cou jai mal. Je m'allonge quand j'entends les loups arriver je me relève d'un coup et me met face a eux.

J'ai peur mais ils ne bougent pas, je pose ma main sur mon cou sans les quitter des yeux. Un des loup sen va dans la forêt et une forme humaine revient peu de temps après... SETH?!

-Seth?

-Nasa ne t'inquiète pas ils ne te feront rien *dit il doucement*

Mon cerveaux fait le liens entre le loup et Seth qui ressort du même buisson.

-RESTE LOIN DE MOI *hurlais je *

-Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Je ne l'écoute pas et recule quand il s'avance, il s'arrête. Je pars en courant en passant à côté d'eux,je ne m'arrête pas j'arrive devant chez Sam. Emilie sort je lui demande de m'emmenera l'hôpital elle essaye de m'expliquer mais je ne veut rien savoir.

Le docteur Cullen s'occupe de moi, il Fronce les sourcils à la vue de mon cou mais ne dis rien il me donne des antidouleur et je rentre chez moi épuiser.

Quel lundi putin.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Mais putin pourquoi Nasachi c'est retrouver la. je la voie partir en courant et son regard était rempli de peur, de dégoût a mon encontre. Merde non c'était pas censé se passer comme sa. Victoria, cette petasse, la mordue elle a du avoir si peur.

Nous arrivons chez Sam au moment ou Emilie revient avec sa voiture elle me dit qu'elle a emmené Nasa a l'hôpital mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre j'ai mal qu coeur. Je rentre chez moi ma mère veut me parler mais quand elle me voit elle abandonne. C'est Leah qui lui explique.

On est jeudi sa fait 2 jour, elle n'est pas venu sur la plage et ne m'a pas répondu au téléphone, ni a mes messages. J'ai mal je ne suis pas bien je veut la voir lui expliquer.

Je décide d'aller voir a son lycée j'attends la fin des cours je la voie sortir...

0o0

Je le voie s'approcher de moi. C'est plus fort que moi je crie.

-DÉGAGE

-Écoute moi!*me supplie t'il*

-Non.

Je m'éloigne,il m'attrape le poignet je le regarde avec tout le mépris que je peut avoir il me lâche comme si mon regard le brûlait.

-La vérité c'est que tu es un monstre et que - surtout d'ailleurs- tu m'a menti si tu me l'avais dis j'aurais peut etre compris.

je lui montre mon cou ou il ya un pansement.

jai mal de le voir aussi malheureux mais par dessus tous de son mensonges .

0o0

 **Merci a vronik pour ton com.**

 **Je suis heureuse que trouve l'idée intéressante.**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre plaira aussi.**

 **J'ai volontairement fait exprès de ne pas prendre en compte le venin dans les crocs de victoria car elle ne les a pas totalement planté donc il n'y a pas de risque disons qu'elle a juste planté les pointe et pour moi leur venin est dans le haut des dents.**


	7. Mon imprégné

_j'ai mal de le voir malheureux mais par dessus tous de son mensonge._ Aujourd'hui on est dimanche ca fait presque 1 semaine que je me suis fait mordre. Mon cou me lance toujours et jai la marque de ses crocs.

Et ô miracle il y'a du soleil, je prends mon maillot de bain ,je me dirige vers la plage bien décidée à me baigner et a éviter les quilleutes.

J'entre dans l'eau, elle est glacial!! Mais sa me fait du bien je reste quelque minutes avant de sortir et me laisser séchée au soleil.

Seth me manque je dois bien l'avouer, je réfléchit a toutes ces actions, il a toujours était doux et prévenant,adorable,drôle et puis tellement mignon.

Rah arrête de pensée a lui, il t'a menti ... mais c'étais pour une bonne raison certainement.

Il me manque.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Sa fait 1 semaine, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le coeur. Elle me manque je ne voulais pas lui apprendre notre condition comme sa.

Je suis entrain de patrouiller avec paul et jared, cette foutu sangsue rouge est toujours dans les parages, quand je sens son odeur elle est sur la plage. Je m'approche à la lisière de la forêt et l'observe, elle est coucher sur le sol et me donne l'impression de dormir . Je me transforme enfile mon short et m'approche en silence , je m'assois a une dizaine de mètre et la regarde elle est en maillot de bain et fichtrement sexy.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensée quand je me rend compte qu'elle est juste devant moi. Je ne sais pas si elle est en colère ou non.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de monstre vous êtes loin d'en faire partie, je le sais, mais par contre tu m'as menti et c'est pour sa que je t'en veux.

Elle s'en va avant que je n'ai pu répondre.

Je me relève et retourne à la maison j'ai promis d'aider ma mère à vider et trier les affaires de papa. J'aimerais qu'il soit la pour me conseiller.

Lundi debut des cours étant le plus jeune de la meute pour le moment il n'y a que moi comme loup dans ma classe, alors que jared paul Embry et Jacob sont ensemble je vous dis c'est injuste, et donc je ne peut pas vraiment parler de sangsue et autre.

La plus part de nos professeur sont quilleute seule la professeur de physique chimie est une "peau pâle ".

Et donc toutes les blagues ou autre délire qu'on a envie de faire c'est elle qui prends, je la cite :" Vous êtes la pire classe de Secondes que j'ai eu".

Aujourd'hui elle a eu le coup classique des punaises, banals mais efficace.

Et puis je me fais souvent punir car les rondes que l'on doit faire et le reste de notre condition fait qu'on loupe pas mal de cours.

Personnellement sa ne me dérange pas trop mais ma mère un peu ,beaucoup, même si elle comprends.

Aujourd'hui nous en physique nous allons faire des expérience ce qui est plutot chouette mais cette prof n'apprend pas de ces erreurs, personne ne l'écoute et au final rick un gars de ma classe a fait exploser ces éprouvette.

Ce qui sonne la fin du cours.

A la récré je rejoint les autres et ont discute d'un plan pour piéger cette vipère rousse. Le fait est qu'elle va s'en prendre à Isabella mais aussi très certainement à Nasa. Les mecs me regardent et je sais ce a quoi ils pensent, je secoue la tête. Hors de question!!

Putin me voilà devant chez elle pour la prévenir. Je toque et attends que l'on vienne à la porte je sais qu'elle est là.

0o0

J'entends toquer a la porte , je me lève et ouvre.

-Seth?!

-Excuse moi de te déranger, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois te prévenir. *me dit il l'air torturé *

Je le fait entré et l'entraîne dans ma chambre , m'assois sur mon lit et attends qu'il parle, Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- La femme vampire qui s'en est pris a toi pourrais recommencer.

-Pourquoi?

-Car tu es devenu sa proie au moment ou elle a posé les yeux qur toi. Elle en a après Bella car Edward et sa famille ont tué son conjoint. Mais toi c'est différent.

-Bella ? Les cullen ?

-Isabella Swan est tombée amoureuse de Edward Cullen, Lui et sa famille sont eux aussi des vampires mais qui ne se nourrice que de sang animaux, et de la en découle plusieurs problème.* je commence pour l'interrompre mais il me fait signe de me taire* Le deal pour que les Cullen reste ici est que s'il s'en prenne à un seul humain ils auront affaire a nous les loup garous car nous protégeons la vie.

Il se tait je l'observe et sa se voit qu'il est sincère. Mon coeur se fait plus léger. Je me lève, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son bras se referme sur moi et je passe mes bras autour de son coup, le baiser se fait plus brutale plus passionner.

Doucement il rompt le baiser et me regarde avant de doucement venir embrasser mon cou. Je le pousse sur le lit,il s'assoit et je me mets a califourchon sur c'est cuisse. Il replonge dans mon cou, sa langue vient titillé le lobe de mon oreille puis redescend vers mon cou ou il me fait un suçon. Je gémis et glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt.

Mes doigts glisse sur ces abdos et remonte vers ces pectoraux, je titille ces tétons et je l'entends gémir dans mon cou. Doucement je lui retire son haut et l'oblige a s'allonger pour pouvoir l'admirer. Sa peau mate, ces bras et son torse musclé, il est magnifique.

Je sens une bosse la ou je suis assise, je rougis en pensant qu'il est en érection. Mais j'ai envie de voir, je défait sa ceinture et sa braguette , je fait doucement descendre son short emportant son boxer. Je le regarde alors curieuse, son pénis est tendu au maximum, JE le touche a peine de mes doigts qu'un râle sort de la bouche de Seth.

Avant que je puisse allé plus loin j'entends Alicia qui est rentré et qui m'appelles. Je me dirige vers la porte.

-attends Nasa...

-Je revient vite promis.

Je dévale les escaliers.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Nasachi vient de descendre alors que je suis sur son lit, et que je bande comme un malade... putin pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'elle rentre maintenant.

Je l'entends discuter, puis elle remonte les escaliers et referme sa porte.

Elle me regarde, ces joue sont rouge c'est mignon tout plein. Elle se rapproche et si tout à l'heure elle l'a juste frôler cette fois elle le prends en mains et parait surprise.

-je ne pensais pas que la peau était si fine et douce.

-Nasa...je...

-Apprends moi seth!

Doucement je pose ma main sur le sienne et entame des va et vient de plus en plus rapide, au bout d'un moment je la laisse faire et ferme les yeux de plaisir. Quand je sens que je vais jouir je l'arrête.

-J'ai fait rater ? * me demande t'elle d'une petite voix*

-non c'étais parfait seulement pour le moment il faut mieux s'arrêter la ma belle.

Je l'embrasse doucement. Elle est mon imprégné et je suis fous d'elle.

-Dis tu veut bien rester dormir avec moi ? Et rester comme sa ?

Je souris et hoche la tête, elle vient se blottir contre mon corps nu et s'endort.


	8. La forêt

_Je souris et hôche la tête, elle vient se blottir contre mon corps nu et s'endort._

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveille je vois un mot de seth sur l'oreiller:" J'ai du y aller mais ce soir je passe te prendre je t'emmène au ciné."

J'arrive au lycée, Marie vient vers moi en tenant la main de ... Gab ? Ils se sont remis ensemble,et bien tant mieux je suppose même si je me promet de l'avoir a l'oeil Gabriel.

La journée passe très lentement, le dernier cours est celui des mathématique je fais encore équipe avec Alice et je dois dire qu'on a bien rigoler.

Je sort en courant et aperçois seth. Je me précipite dans ces bras, je remarque jacob,Embry et paul.

-Désolé ils viennent mais après ils iront de leur côté

Je regarde les affiches et Seth me supplie presque d'aller voir le film d'horreur:" Ça".

J'accepte même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment les films de ce genre.

Je suis rester blotti contre lui pendants tous le film, tellement celui ci était effrayant, a la fin seth me propose d'aller manger une glace ce que j'accepte. Puis nous rentrons a la push, ayant encore les images du films je refuse de quitter seth... Après tous qui sait si il ny a pas un psychopathe dans les parages.

On arrive devant la maison j'entre et me dépêche d'aller dans ma chambre et lui ouvre ma fenêtre, il rentre et la referme.

Je me déshabille pour me mettre en pyjama sous le regard ... attentif de seth?!

Je degrafe mon soutiens gorge et enleve mon pantalon, tandis que je cherche un t-shirt à me mettre. Une fois cela fait je retourne vers le lit et le blottit contre seth.

debut décembre, cela fait 2 mois que nous sommes ici et environs 1 moi que je sort avec seth pour les vacances je vais rester ici ca ne dérange pas Alicia et je n'ai pas de famille qui m'attends en France. Mes amis décolle aujourd'hui, même si les vacances ne commence que dans 2 semaine officiellement nous sommes dispenser de cours jusqu'à la fin des vacances de noël.

Je decide d'aller me promener dans la forêt, Seth me la interdit mais je ne fais que tres rarement ce qu'on me dit et d'ailleurs celui ci est en cours.

J'adore la forêt c'est calme et reposant, Je m'enfonce de plus en plus en suivant le sentier quand j'entends des grognement. Intrigué je me dirige vers la source du bruit.

Et aperçus d'énorme loups grognant entre eux je comprends immédiatement que se sont Sam et la meute, j'essaye se m'éloigner discrètement mais un des loups relève le museau tournant la tete dans ma direction. Je grimace la poisse, je le vois s'approcher de moi et se transformer il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son short puisque je l'ai deja vu nu mais je rougis quand même.

-Nasa ? Qu'es que tu fait la ?

-heu... je me promenait?!.

-Tu n'as rien a faire ici c'est dangereux je te l'ai dit.

ouille! il est en colère, vite réfléchie, une excuse.

\- j'ai..oub-lié ?!

-Ne ment pas ! * me dit il l'air vraiment furax *

-j-je... Et toi t'es pas sensée entre en cours par hasard?

\- Ne change pas de sujet et pour te répondre certaine fois je suis bien obliger de les loupers surtout quand il y'a une folle buveuse de sang en liberté. * il est très très en colère, pourquoi a t'il fallu que je fasse ma curieuse* Attends me dis pas que Tu comptais profiter du fait que jai cours pour venir dans la forêt?!

-non.*il me regarde soupçonneux* bon si d'accord peut être.

Je le vois pousser un soupir excéder. aïe. il m'attrape par la main et fait signe aux autres qu'il me ramène. On marche depuis 5min et je remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas mis son short.

-Arrête de me détailler de la tête au pieds ce n'est pas le moment Nasa.

-tu es très en colère?

-Tu me le demandes vraiment ?* il s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder * Tu savais parfaitement que si je t'ai dis de ne pas venir en forêt c'est parce que c'est dangereux!!

-oui mais toi t'y vas *marmonnais je*

-NASA SA SUFFIT! Arrête tes gamineries tu sais parfaitement pourquoi moi j'y retourne et pourquoi toi tu ne dois pas venir.

Je me défait de sa main, moi aussi je peut m'énerver mais je préfère m'en aller, je l'entends soupirer exaspérer. Il me rattrape et m'oblige a me retourner, je me débat.

-lâche moi c'est bon j'ai compris... je suis qu'une idiote orgueilleuse.* je sens les larmes pointée et les refoules tant bien que mal, je sens que sa l'énerve encore plus*

-Arrête j'ai jamais dis sa, me fait pas dire ce que jai pas dit.

-Mais oui c'est sa c'est ma faute... Lâche moi!!!*je commence a m'énerver aussi *

-Non qui me dit que tu vas bien rentrer et pas aller la ou tu ne dois pas être encore une fois.

-Seth Clearwater VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE OKAI ? TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE MERDE!

Je le pousse de façon violente et par en courant, mais il me rattrape facilement. Il m'observe en silence et sa main essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue, la traître, il la fait glissé sur mes lèvres et vient la posée dans mon cou avant de m'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici?* me chuchote t'il pres de l'oreille *

-esprit de contradiction. * il ricane dans mon cou*

-pff t'es vraiment une gamine.*me dit il avant de m'embrasser a nouveaux plus passionnément cette fois*

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il mets ces mains sur mes hanches me collant a lui. Je laisse doucement mes doigts glissé sur ses reins, ses fesses je le sens frémir contre moi.

Il rompt doucement le baiser et me prends la main pour me ramener, je ronchonne j'aurais préféré qu'il m'embrasse encors.

Mais il ne m'emmène pas chez Alicia là, c'est chez ...lui?!

-Il ny a personne ma mère bosse et ma soeur et avec la meute.

Et ? je ne peut m'empêcher de penser sa, je ne comprends rien, on monte jusqu'à sa chambre et il ferme la porte derrière nous. Puis il s'approche comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Je me recule mais il me bloque contre le mur et m'embrasse, le baiser devient vite plus passionné.

-Si tu veut partir c'est maintenant, après je ne te laisserais plus quitté cette chambre!

je comprends enfin, je me mord la lèvre et réfléchie pui je lève des yeux déterminer. Il sourit et recommence a m'embrasser, doucement ces mains glisse sous mon haut caressant mon ventre et remontant peu a peu, il frôle mon soutient gorge et décide de m'enlever mon t-shirt. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et descend posant ces lèvres sur mes seins par dessus le sous vêtement, continue sur mes ventre arriver a mon pantalon il se relève et défait les bouton , la braguette le descend en emportant ma culotte il ne me reste que mon soutient gorge qu'il décroche rapidement, je suis toute aussi nu que lui maintenant.

Il colle son bassin au miens me faisant sentir son érection, je rougis et détourne la tête mais il emprisonne mon menton dans ces doigts m'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux. Doucement une de ces mains s'empara de mon sein gauche le malaxant, faisant glissé mon mamelon entre ces doigts tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de son jumeaux. Je gémis,sa langue s'amusa a titiller mon teton et il le mordilla avec ces dents. Il remonta s'emparer de ma bouche, je mit fin au baiser et descendit a mon tour dans son cou, je donne un coup de langue et je l'entend gemir. Je continu sur son torse et vient taquiner ses tétons comme il le fit pour moi.

Puis doucement je me retrouve a genoux devant lui, je fixe son pénis gonflé et le frôle de mes doigts avant de m'en emparer et de le masturber, je me relève le pousse sur le lit et le fait assoir puis me remet a genoux, j'hésite a le prendre dans ma bouche je n'ai jamais fait sa.

-Nasa...t'es pas obliger...

-j'en ai envie seth, je veut te faire du bien.*le coupais je*

Je donne un petit coup de langue sur son gland et le prends dans ma bouche je fais des va et vient et caresse ses bourses avec ma mains j'accélère et ralentit aléatoirement le rythme, je sens sa respiration s'accélèrais et il gemit de plus en plus fort. Seth me relève soudain et me fait assoir a califourchon sur lui.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou avant de m'allonger sur son lit, il embrasse mon ventre et descend plus bas. Je ferme mes cuisses, gênée.

-Laisse moi te voir, s'il te plait.

il m'écarte avec douceur les cuisses avant de déposé un baiser sur mes plis intime, il sort sa langue et me lèche et vient titiller mon clitoris. Je gémis et bouge tellement qu'il me maintient les mains sur mes hanches. Soudain doucement il enfonce 1 doigts en moi et fait des va et vient ,je cris de plaisir, il en insère un 2eme et fait pareil il essaye d'en mettre un troisième mais quand il sent la résistance de ma virginité il n'insiste pas.

Son pouce vient caresser mon clito tandis que sa langue et son autre main s'occupe de mes seins. J'atteins le paradis d'un coup, Seth vient doucement récolté sa récompense de sa langue entre mes cuisses.

Puis il vient se mettre par dessus moi et plonge son regard dans le miens, attendant mon accord je hôche lentement la tête. Il positionne son gland a mon entrée et pousse doucement, je me crispe de douleur tandis qu'il déchire ma virginité mais ne s'arrête pas avant d'être entièrement en moi.

Je gémis de douleur et il attends jusqu'à je soit prête, je remue un peu mon bassin et il commence de long va et vient calmement sans accélérer, je sent la douleur diminuer et pose mes mains dans ces reins pour le faire accélérer ce qu'il fait de bonne grâce.

Il m'embrasse avec douceur en allant de plus en plus vite tres vite la douleur et remplacer par le plaisir, je gémis, cris sans pouvoirs me retenir. Quand ces doigts viennent caresser ma boule de plaisir, je cris son nom et jouis, je le sens venir quelque seconde après moi.

-Je t'aime Nasa.

-Moi aussi seth je t'aime.

Il m'enlace tendrement tandis que Morphée m'emporte au pays des rêves.

0o0

 **Bonjour !**

 **j'espère que ca va ?!**

 **Donc je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Ceci est mon premiers lemon donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**


	9. Victoria

_il m'enlace tendrement tandis que morphée m'emporte au pay des rêves._

J'ouvre mes yeux et fronce les sourcils ne reconnaissants pas ma chambre, quand j'entends un râle je tourne la tête et tous les souvenirs me reviennent. Je rougis et souris, je le regarde dormir il est tellement mignon une idée germe dans mon esprit je m'assois a califourchon sur lui. Mais cet andouille n'ouvre meme pas les yeux il se contente de grogner, je dépose un baiser dans son cou et je descend sur son torse venant taquiner ces tetons.

-C'est un jeu dangereux. * me mumure seth en inversant nos positions*

-Ah oui?

Il souris et m'embrasse doucement puis le baiser devient plus passionner. Ses mains me caresse doucement les côtes je me tortille sous les chatouille.

-on est chatouilleuse ?

-Peut être!

Il descent dans mon cou et me fait un suçon.

-C'est pas juste !

-Quoi donc ?

-toi la marque elle reste pas.

il ricanne, je le pousse me remettant a califourchon sur lui il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse le nez. Puis prends un de mes seins en main tandis qu'il vient taquiner l'autre avec sa bouche. Je gémis.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Paul, embry et Jacob seth me ramene contre son torse placant ses bras autour de moi.

-Set...

-Putin les mec! on vous a pas appris a toquer ou quoi.

-mais fermer cette porte merde!

-oui pardon.

Je rougis et lève les yeux vers seth, il a l'air exaspérer et jaloux. Je me lève m'habille et lui murmure a l'oreille.

-ce n'est pas eux qui ont passer la nu-journée avec moi seth ne soit pas comme sa.

Puis je lui mort son lobe, caresse son sexe et m'en vais. je le vois protester en me voyant partir je souris.

-Nasa nan me laisse pas comme sa!

J'ouvre la porte souris au garçon me dépêche de dévalé les escaliers. Je l'entends parler au mecs.

-Que se soit clair je vous deteste. Je bande comme un malade et a cause de vous elle est partie. Putin je vous hais.

je suis assez fière de moi, je sort.

Bon que vais je faire aujourd'hui enfin correction ce soir, Alicia est partis pour 3semaine chez son fils, je suis seule a la maison.

Je me prépare des croques monsieur et m'installe devant la télé.

0o0

PDV SETH :On arrive chez Sam, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Les autres lancent des regards interrogatif au mecs. Je m'installe sur le canapé.

-Bien nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Victoria et je ne pense pas que se soit normal a vrai dire. Je pense meme que c'est étrange elle qui veut absolument Bella.

Nous allons faire des tour de rondes chaque nuit, ce soir se sera seth, Jared et moi.

Je grogne mais ne dis rien, je me déshabille et me transforme. Je sens Sam s'infiltrer dans ma tête puis Jared, quesque je déteste cette partie quand on est transformé.

-Seth?

\- Foutez moi la paix.

-quesqui se passe mec allez crache le morceau.

\- je suis frustrée sexuellement là sa vous va. jai pas pu finir quelque chose de fort intéressant avec Nasa a cause de ces crétin en plus ils n'ont pas toquer et ils ont quasi vu ma petite amie nu. J'ai de quoi pas etre de bonne humeur mais ca va passer faut juste me foutre la paix.

0o0

Je suis entrain de regarder Terminator quand jentends un bruit étrange je me relève et prends la batte de baseball qui traîne près de l'entrée. Soudain la porte d'entrée explose je pousse un cris, je reconnais ces cheveux roux.

Je lève la batte, elle sourit l'air amusé.

-Sa te fait rire ?

\- Que tu penses pouvoirs te défendre sans tes saleté de Toutou? oui sa me fait rire.

\- Je pensais que c'étais Bella que tu voulais.

\- Je veut Bella pour faire souffrir edward et toi je te veut pour te vider de ton sang.

-J'ai pas très bon goût tu sais.

-Oh si crois moi tu as un gout divin.

Ah oui merde cest vrai elle ma deja gouter vite trouve autre chose .

Soudain d'immense loups apparaissent a la porte d'entrée je respire ils sont la. Victoria se retourne et se jette sur eux mais elle est renvoyé a l'opposer.

-Oui nan mais par contre si vous vous battez ces dehors!

Je les vois se battre sans s'arrêter.

-Allez vous battre dehors non de dieux moi je viens pas me battre dans votre maison si ? Non alors battez vous dehors.

Ils me fixent et finissent par sortir meme la folle dingue. Ok bon on verrouille tout ... ya plus de porte d'entrée évidement. La chambre cest tres bien aussi.

0o0

PDV SETH :

Victoria par en direction de la forêt, je la poursuis avec Jared pendants que Sam hurle pour prévenir les autres. Cest qu'elle est rapide cette foutu sangsue a la con. Les autres ne tarde pas a arriver avec les Cullen.

Et merde a 2 millimètre près on la choper. Je vais voir Nasa j'entre dans la maison faudra remettre une porte, je me dirige vers sa chambre quand je pousse la porte je la vois avec sa batte en main sa me fait rire.

Je la sert contre moi et elle blottis son visage dans mon cou.

-Tu viens chez moi !

-Mais ...

\- pas de mais on remettra une porte mais tant que cette folle est ici tu ne reste pas la en plus la dame qui t'accueil est absente pendants 3 semaines.

je la vois rendre les armes et je souris parce que finalement c'est assez rarement qu'elle cède.

0o0

Je suis dans le lit de Seth celui ci explique a sa mère ce qu'il c'est passer, elle accepte immédiatement.

Il ouvre doucement la porte et vérifie que je dorme, je fais semblant. Il referme la porte est descent, jentends les voix du reste de la meute ainsi que celle du père de jacob.

Je me lève doucement et entrebaille la porte.

-Si elle en a aussi apres Nasa faudra qu'elle choisisse elle ou Bella, elle se doute bien qu'elle pourra pas avoir les 2.

-cette petasse nous cherche et puis elle a bien compris le liens qu'elle a avec seth donc nous aussi, edward la lu dans son esprit.

Je n'entends pas Seth mais je me doute qu'il est en colère, j'ouvre la porte et descend les escaliers. Je regarde seth sa mâchoire est crisper il a les poings serré. Je m'approche prends sa mains et l'entraîne a ma suite, je souris aux autres puis monte.

\- tu dormais pas.

-non.

je le pousse doucement sur le lit, me mets a califourchon et l'embrasse. Je sens toute sa peur dans son baiser, je lèche sa lèvre inférieur il ouvre sa bouche nos langue viennent se rencontrer, se chercher.

Je rompt le baiser et mallonge avec seth, sa tete et blottis sous mon cou je caresse ces cheveux jusqu'à ce quil se détende et s'en dorme.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endort aussi.


End file.
